1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus configured to display images based on image data and a non-transitory storage medium configured to store computer-readable instructions executable by the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image display apparatus configured to display a plurality of images on a display screen, allowing a user to select one or ones of the plurality of images for processings such as printing. In such an apparatus, setting items are provided for printing, and the user can set a plurality of values (i.e., set values) for the setting items. In some apparatuses, a plurality of images to be printed and a plurality of common set values that are set in common for the plurality of images are displayed for the user.